House Umbridge
Although an ancient household, House Umbridge has meandered through history leaving little more than footnotes. Much of their early history is lost, including original lineage and when exactly they were founded although it is assumed they originated on mainland Aradia. There is some record of Umbridges during the retaking of Everglow City, although a vast number of them died in the battle. Most were listed as foot soldiers. "In 925AE, tragedy struck. First, it was his father. The man collapsed at a Blackthorne party after imbibing too much alcohol. Three days later, it was Myran's eldest brother - his horse fell on him and crushed his skull. A week later, the youngest brother - freak accident of a tree branch braining him. Only the next day at the funeral of the three men the remaining brother clutched his chest and fell in the coffin with his dead father. His mother swooned with the news he was indeed dead too, and on her way to the floor, struck her head upon a stone bench which Myran sat. And everyone waited with baited breath over the next months, intrigued by what terrible end could possibly befall the aforethought long-lived Umbridge family." The Umbridges have had land holdings around Everglow City over the past few centuries, their wealth brought in mostly by agriculture. The last of these holdings were sold off by Myran Umbridge in 929AE, but the house has maintained their estate in the Golden Mile. Myran Umbridge made a name for himself as a fiction author, known for works such as: "The Incredible Adventures of Dante Bloodsin" '''and the series sequel '"''The Incredible Adventures of Harry Bloodsin". There is some rumor that he might be working on an epilogue now in his twilight years. The Umbridges are known to have a history with the relatively young Ludlow Accord. In 956AE, Myran's son Harold Umbridge was betrothed to sixteen-year-old Amayl Heartstone-Rodin. However before they two could meet, Amayl was kidnapped by pirate slavers. It would take him many years to find her again with the help of Elmer Twicefreed but despite her condition he asked her to marry him again. She refused, causing a scandal and has remained unmarried in the eyes of the law since. It has forced some animosity between the two houses, although they keep trade relations up. Circa 962AE, Harold Umbridge claimed an island off the coast of Briochi and named it Westgate. Over the next fifty or so years, he turned the land into the new seat of House Umbridge. Harold married shortly after his rejection at the hands of Amayl, to a woman named Margeret Umbridge (nee Kilburn). His son Arthur was meant to inherit the title of Lord but died with only a bastard to inherit the name. Harold accepted and loved his illegitimate grandson James without question, allowing him to take the Umbridge name. Margeret died in 1014AE, causing Harold's bitterness of Amayl's rejection to resurface. Living Members Harold Umbridge (Head of house - Westgate) Myran Umbridge (Harold's father, part-time Senate proxy - Everglow City) James Umbridge (Heir and Harold's grandson - Westgate) Gwynneth Fairbairn (James' mother) Zlatkov Kost (captain-of-the-guard) Timeline * ???BE - House Umbridge was founded * 267AE - House Umbridge helped take back Everglow City suffering many losses * 913AE - Myran Umbridge is born minus his legs * 925AE - Over a handful of months, Myran's parents and siblings all died to unusual circumstances. * 929AE - Myran's first novel was published and his fame began. He sold the last of the house's land holdings on Aradia mainland, leaving only his estate in the Golden Mile. * 930AE - Myran married a commoner Amelia Smith but she killed herself after losing their unborn child the same year. * 938AE - Myran married a noblewomen named Lyrica Danes, known for her lovely singing voice. * 940AE - Harold Umbridge was born to Myran and Lyrica. * 945AE - Lyrica was murdered by one of Myran's enraged fans. * 956AE - Harold was betrothed to Amayl Heartstone-Rodin but she was lost to pirates. * 962AE - Harold discovered and mapped Westgate * 964AE - Harold became Lord of Westgate and assigned his father Myran to be his Senate representative in Everglow City. * 970AE - Amayl was recovered but rejected Harold's offer of marriage. Harold quickly married Margeret Kilburn. * 976AE - Arthur Umbridge was born to Harold and Margeret. * 998AE - James Umbridge was born to Arthur and a chambermaid named Gwynneth Fairbairn. The first Umbridge bastard in living history. * 999AE - Arthur Umbridge died from illness. * 1010AE - Myran and James met for the first time. * 1014AE - Margeret died, Gwynneth suffered a miscarriage (father unknown) Category:Noble Houses Category:Kotorchix's Characters